


Aliens

by Sboyle92



Series: Split [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Cybertron, F/M, Primus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Sequel to Reunion (BOOK 2) and A Different World (BOOK 1).





	1. Synopsis

Aliens

Anna and Tony have been reunited for a few months now, both trying to get used to the fact that Anna is basically an alien robot artifact now. And Tony is now a superhero, whose identity is known to the world. But something fishy has been going on lately, for Tony has been acting weird... weirder then usual, that is. Can Anna find a way to help her brother and save him from his own destruction? And can Tony help Anna escape the evil clutches of a reborn Megatron? And what about this other species of alien coming out of the sky? Will the humans and Cybertronains unite in time to save the world? Find out in the third installment of 'A Different World'.


	2. Chapter 1

Aliens

Anna and Tony have been reunited for a few months now, both trying to get used to the fact that Anna is basically an alien robot artifact now. And Tony is now a superhero, whose identity is known to the world. But something fishy has been going on lately, for Tony has been acting weird... weirder then usual, that is. Can Anna find a way to help her brother and save him from his own destruction? And can Tony help Anna escape the evil clutches of a reborn Megatron? And what about this other species of alien coming out of the sky? Will the humans and Cybertronains unite in time to save the world? Find out in the third installment of 'A Different World'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Marvel.

Love Interests Votes Updated Sept 23, 2017 (these are votes from wattpad and fanfiction; and I'm only counting 1 vote for each penname - nice try everyone!) Also, please note that I will be taking your votes into account of the rest of this fanfiction series but it not might go in the direction that you voted on... I am going back and forth on two different love interests for Anna and this is making it easier on who it is going to be. Thank you for all your votes and do know that next Saturday SEPTEMBER 23, 2017 when I update this story again is going to be the end of the voting for Anna's love interest:

Optimus Prime - 6

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - 14

Jazz - 7

Bumblebee - 2

Steve Rogers - 2

Clint Barton - 9

Bruce Banner - 1

Thor - 2

Loki - 12

Make a different choice -

Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers (3)

Reverse Harem with the Cybertronians minus Bumblebee & including Thor and Loki (1)

Bucky Barnes (2)

Chapter One - Iron Man 2

"270 at 30 knots. Holding steady at 1500 feet. You are clear for exfiltration over the drop zone." A voice said over the speakers of the plane.

A figure leaning out the hatch let himself fall at these words, ACDC's Shoot to Thrill playing as the figure flies through the air.

The figure, whom was Iron Man aka Tony Stark, landed on a stage admist fireworks and dancing girls. The suit dismantled revealing Tony Stark wearing a pristine, expensive suit.

The crowd began to cheer: "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!"

"It's good to be back!" Tony said, waving to everyone. The crowd began to quiet down. "You miss me?"

"Blow something up!" A man yelled.

"Blow something up? I already did that, my sister can attest to that. Now, I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd again.

"I love you Tony!" A woman yelled.

"Please, it's not about me, although my sister Anna would like to disagree with me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their recources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saing, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo."

Another big cheer went up from the crowd.

"And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, pleace welcome my father, Howard."

Tony walked off the stage as a giant screen behind him was lowered and a projection of Howard Stark was shown.

After Howard Stark was done speaking, the televesion screen went to that of a news reporter outside.

"We are coming to you live from the kickoff at the Stark Expo, where Tony Stark has just walked offstage. Don't worry if you can't make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long. And I'm gonna be here checking out all the attractions and the pavilions and inventions from all around the world."

Anna smiled at her phone, proud of her brother. Of course, she wished she could be there but she was needed on NEST base... especially since all of the sparklings refused to listen to anyone else besides herself and she was training to get control of her new form. And trying not to touch anything that could be turned into a new sparkling.

"Stark! Lennox wants to see you!" Epps called out, finally finding her in her hiding spot. She groaned. She had only had that hiding spot for two days! They were finding her way too fast.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

A few minutes later, and after following Epps through twists and turns in the compound, they entered the hanger that was the largest one on base. They had had to build it large, as it was the Autobots hanger and they needed to stretch their legs from time to time.

"Lennox, you needed to see me?" Anna said, coming up beside him as he was talking to another soldier of NEST.

Lennox turned to her after dismissing the soldier.

"Anna! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Well here I am. What do you need?"

"Well, I didn't need to see you, persay. Optimus did."

Immediately, the sound of a transformer transforming echoed in the hanger. Anna sighed turned around, meeting the autobot blue optics of the autobot leader, Optimus having picked her up and set her in the palm of his hand.

"Hello, Optimus."

"Anna." He said with a nod. "I asked Lennox to summon you so that I may see how you are progressing with your abilities?"

Anna smiled gently at the Prime. "I am doing fine, actually. I haven't turned any piece of technology into a transformer, so that's good. I'm able to actually build new things now without worrying that it will turn into a new sparkling."

"That is good." Optimus opened his mouth to say more but he was interrupted by Anna's phone ringing. She frowned, glancing down at it.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. It's Tony."

"That is quite alright, young one. Go ahead and answer it."

Anna sent another smile at Optimus before answering her phone. "What do you want, Tony?"

"I've been subpoenad."

Anna groaned. "What did you do now?"

"I did nothing. The government is going to try to claim the suit."

"We figured they would. Why are you surprised about it?"

"I'm not surprised at all. I'm surprised that they are actually going through with it and are going to be looking like fools... Can you come?"

"Maybe. When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9 am before the Senate Armed Services Committee."

Anna groaned again. "Cutting it a little close aren't you brother?"

"Hey, I was just subpoenad like twenty minutes ago. And I'm sure it won't take you that long to get to D.C. from wherever you are. It's not like you will be allowed to go alone and will be driving if you came."

Silence.

Anna sighed. "Okay, okay! I'll come. Don't embarass those d****e bags without me."

"You got it, dude."

"Stop calling me a dude!" Anna said, but Tony had already hung up. Anna groaned again, leaned over Optimus's hand and towards Lennox who was on the ground.

"Lennox! I need to be in D.C. before 9 am tomorrow."

"Let me guess, your brother?"

"Yep."

"You've got two weeks, Stark. Make 'em count."

"Yes, sir."

Anna turned back to Optimus.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, along with Gleam and Jazz will be going with you. Ratchet just installed the protoform program in Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, so that they can be your guards in human establishments as well. Now go, Anna. It sounds like you have to leave immediately."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Iron Man 2

"So what's your brother done now, shorty?" Jazz asked as they raced through the night to get to D.C. before morning.

"It seems that Congress is trying to take the Iron Man suit from Tony."

"And we don't want that to happen, right?" Gleam asked from his perch on the dashboard.

Anna nodded. "Right. The Iron Man suit in the wrong hands could turn disastrous for humankind."

Nothing was said for a moment. And then, Anna felt their speed increase.

"Well, then, we're just going to have to hurry now, aren't we?"

Anna smirked, knowing that Jazz's comm link was opened at all times so that Sunstreaker and Sides could hear their conversations or speak if neccesary.

"Be careful, Jazz, don't want Sunstreaker and Sides to be left behind."

Jazz's frame shuddered as he held in his laughter while two loud revs of the engine could be heard not only through the comm link but also outside from the two Lambos following them.

"Don't be testing us, girl." Sunstreaker growled.

"Yeah, Anna, you know we're the fastest bots on base!" Sides added.

"Uh huh, sure you are." Two loud growls were heard in response to her taunt. She laughed. "Don't worry, Terror Twins, I'm calling your skills into question. Jazz, how much longer until we reach D.C.?"

"Well, lil lady, we have four hours left until we reach D.C. and that will be approximately at 8:45 a.m."

"Oh, good! That means I'll have time to take a little bit of a nap before I have to deal with my brother's mess. Wake me up when we reach D.C. will ya, Jazz?"

"Ya go' it, lil lady."

She felt the seat that she was in, recline backwards and then she was out like a light.

>linebreak<

She was rudely woken up a few hours later by the radio blarring.

"Ugh, Jazz!" She groaned as the music continued to blare loudly. "Turn it off! I'm up!"

"Good. We are about a block away from where the Congressional Hearing is to take place. I thought that you would appreciate changing out of your military uniform and into another set of clothes."

Anna realized that he was right and that he had parked them outside of a McDonalds. And she sent a look at the clock, seeing that they had arrived almost an hour early instead of the fifteen minutes before. "Oh, good thinking, Jazz. I'll head in and change real quick."

Anna hopped out of Jazz, Gleam climbing up her back to hide in her hair. She saw that the holoform of Sideswipe followed her inside. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"We're your body guards. Wouldn't be very good ones if we let you go inside someplace that is unknown." Sideswipe said simply, his eyes serious as he scanned their surroundings. Anna sighed, knowing not to argue. She may be the Human Allspark, she may be able to transform into a Cybertronian, but that meant nothing when the bots were ordered to guard her whenever she left the base. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if Optimus has sent other Autobots to patrol the area while the Terror Twins and Jazz with Gleam stuck to her like glue.

"Okay, Sides." She said simply before walking towards the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Sideswipe asked, following after her.

"I need to go into the restroom to change my clothes. And you're going to stay out here."

He did not look very happy at that. "You have twenty minutes. If you're not out of there by then, I'm coming in."

"Okay, okay, whatever." Anna grabbed her bag from Sideswipe's hands and darted into the restroom, knowing that he was serious.

She quickly changed out of her clothes in one of the restroom's stalls after making Gleam close his optics and face the wall, of course.

After changing her clothes and putting on jewelry and shoes, she put the rest of her clothes in her bag and took out her hairspray, makeup, and brush, grabbing Gleam from where he was perched on the toilet paper roll and headed out of the stall and to the mirror.

She was just putting her finishing touches of makeup on when there was a heavy knock on the restroom door.

"Anna, you have one minute." Sideswipe warned.

"I'm coming, Sides!" Anna did one last swipe of her mascara and put the last of her things away and grabbed the cellphone that Gleam had transformed into. "How do I look?"

Sideswipe looked at her, his gaze starting at her feet before slowly trailing up her body until his eyes met her's. He cleared his throat then as if startled. "Uh, you, um," he cleared his throat again. "Uh, you look beautiful."

Anna smiled softly. "Thank you, Sides." Suddenly their moment was ruined by Gleam going off in her hand. She looked down to see she had twenty minutes left to be at the Congressional hearing. "Okay, let's go. Don't wanna be late to p*ssing off the Senate now, do we?"

Sideswipe followed after her and if his eyes drifted downwards once or twice, well, no one whom really counted noticed, now did they?

Anna hopped into Jazz again and then all of them were off. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad.

>linebreak<

They had just walked in and were standing at the back just as the hearing began to start. Anna was leaning against a wall with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on either side of her with Jazz in front of her and to the side so that she could still see what was going on.

"Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?" Senator Stern asked. Anna could see that Tony was turned around and talking to Pepper whom looked like she was trying to tell him off. "Mr Stark. Please."

Tony turned around to pay attention to the Senator. "Yes dear?"

Sideswipe leaned down towards Anna's ear. "I don't think your brother is taking the situation seriously."

Anna smirked. "Because he knows they barely have a leg to stand on."

Their attention was brought back to the matter at hand when the Senator began to speak again.

"Can I have your attention?"

"Absolutely." Tony replied, looking around slightly for his sister. She had said she would be here but maybe she got held back by like a Decepticon attack or something.

 

"Do you or do you not possess a specialised weapon?"

"I do not."

"You do not?"

"Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon."

"My device does not fit that description."

"Well... how would you describe it, then?"

Anna couldn't help but speak up at this point, making sure her voice that she had used to call orders out when training cadets.

"I think that he would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator Stern." Anna pushed through her holoform bodyguards and made her way towards the front where her brother was sitting. The Autobots tried to pull her back but to no avail and so had no choice but to follow her.

"And who are you?" Stern interrupted.

Tony spoke up. "Why, I'm surprised you don't recognize her."

"My name is Anna Stark." She saw a spark of recognition in his eyes now. Anna had now taken a seat beside her brother while Jazz, Sides, and Sunstreaker had taken seats besides Pepper. "I'm positive you know who I am now, Senator. Brother, would you like to continue where I left off before I was rudely interrupted."

"Why, of course, sister dear. As my sister was about to point out before being interrupted, I would define my device as a high-tech prosthesis."

Anna cut in before the Senate could. "Which is true."

"It's a weapon, Mr Stark, Miss Stark." Both of the siblings scoffed.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen..." Tony was cut off this time.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."

"Well, you can forget it." Anna started.

"I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one." Tony continued. They were now finishing each other's sentences. "To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which-"

"- is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it." Anna finished.

Stern was beginning to look annoyed with the two of them now. "Look, I'm not expert..."

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator." Anna and the others in the room laughed but her three stern no fun at the moment bodyguards didn't even crack a smile. Anna inwardly groaned. She knew that they were kind of upset that she was practically exposing her location to the Decepticons but the Decepticons didn't even know what she was to them so she should be safe, right?! But still, she decided to be quiet for now and to let Tony be in the spotlight for awhile.

Stern continued, ignoring the laughter and interruption. "I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

Well, looks like Anna wasn't going to be able to hold her tongue. " Justin Hammer from Hammey Tech? You've gotta be kidding! The last two times we recieved shipments from them, our bullets just p*ssed our enemy off!" Anna proclaimed loudly. And luckily the Autobots had been there when there had been a spotting of a Decepticon or else the human faction of NEST would be no longer. And it was kind of embarassing have to run and hide behind the Autobots when you p*ssed off a Decepticon when you are a soldier. None of the human soldiers had been able to show their faces for days afterwards. And NEST had also returned all of the Hammer product they had left and had gone to lesser known contractors for their weapons.

"Please let the record show Anna's comment and that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when our actual expert will also be in attendance." Anna smirked.

Hammer simply smiled at Tony's and Anna's words. "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy, and with your sister, you're the Dynamic Duo. Senator, if I may." Stern nodded for him to continue. "I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert?" Anna and Tony both tensed, knowing where he was going with this. "Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

Anna discreetly reached over and squeezed Tony's arm which was shaking slightly in his anger. No one brought up their father in their prescence and got away with it.

"That is well said, Mr Hammer." Starn said, hiding his smug tone. Tony and Anna glared at him. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

The siblings exchanged shocked looks.

"Rhodey? What?" Tony asks, only for Anna to shrug in response. She had no idea he would be called upon for this either.

Rhodey walks in, Tony gets up to greet him, leaving Anna sitting at the table by herself.

"Hey, buddy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look, it's me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on."

"I just..."

"Drop it."

"All right, I'll drop it."

Rhodey smiled as he caught sight of Anna. "Hey there, Anna." Anna returned his smile and stood up to hug him.

"Hey, Rhodey."

Rhodey had become like a second brother to her over the years.

They sat back down and Rhodey sat in between the Stark siblings, waiting for the hearing to continue.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?"

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?"

"Yes, sir."

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner."

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read..."

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final..."

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you."

"Very well. 'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest..."

"That's enough Colonel." Anna hid her grin. Looks like she wasn't the only soldier that bent orders slightly.

"...to fold Mr Stark..."

"That's enough."

"...into the existing chain of command, Senator." Rhodey finishes.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defence, if you ask nice."

Anna cut in. "Nah, Tony. I like John Keller as our SecDef. Besides, imagine all of that paperwork!" 

Laughs from crowd.

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern stated.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey commented.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful. Let's have the images."

Rhodey sighs. "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground..." Anna and Tony exchange glances for a moment, speaking silently before Anna nodded to whatever Tony had thought about. He began to fiddle with his Stark phone. "... indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

Tony interrupted. "Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here." *Sets up his device to connect with the screen showing the pictures* "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."

"What is he doing?"

"If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." *Video of a suit. It falls over and clearly doesn't work very well at all.*

"Can you turn that off? Take it off."

Justin Hammer stands up.

"Iran." This suit can fly. For all of five seconds before crashing, judging by the smoke, probably on fire. Justin is by the screen, trying to find the off switch.

"No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" It's a video of Justin Hammer. With a suit. Again that really doesn't work. "Justin, you're on TV. Focus up."

From the Justin TV. "Okay, give me a left twist. Left's good. Turn to the right. Oh, sh*t! Oh, sh*t!"

The clip ends, just as not-TV finds the plug and unplugs the screen. "Wow. Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Tech Industries, twenty."

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Justin huffed out.

"I think we're done is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason..." Stern said, scrambling around for another problem.

 

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess." Anna said.

"For what?" Stern snapped.

Tony picked up where Anna left off. "Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favour."

He stands up and turns around to face the crowd, Rhodey and Anna still sitting and watching the show.

"I've successfully privatised world peace." Both hands make peace signs and everyone stands up, all talking at once. "What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns." Tony gestures to the Senate.

"F*ck you, Mr Stark. F*ck you, buddy. We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today."

Tony puts on sunglasses and gives the Senator a thumbs up. "Okay."

"You've been a delight." Stern said.

Anna snickered as she stood up and put on her own pair of sunglasses. "Yeah, a delightful nightmare." As soon as Anna was passed the wooden barrier that had kept the press and crowd separated from the benches that Tony and Anna had sat at, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz surrounded her. Anna rolled her eyes and called out to Tony before he got too far away. "I'll meet you at home."

Tony sent his sister a genuine smile and a nod before the press swarmed him and before the bots got her out of there safely. Anna heard Tony's last words.

"My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."

Anna was then ushered into Jazz's alt form and then they were off.

Anna leaned back in her seat, exhausted. "Remind me to let my brother know he owes me for going to that. By Primus, I thought I was going to shoot those d*ckheads as soon as they opened their mouths." Then a thought occured to her. "Hey, since home is Malibu, California, would there be anyway we could stop and see Sam and Bumblebee?"

Silence.

"Well, you do have two weeks of leave." Sideswipe reasoned.

"Fine." Sunstreaker growled.

Well, Tranquility, Arizona, here they come.


End file.
